Drabbles of Ten
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: A drabble challenge I've based on the 100 word challenge. Used to be "Champagne Feels"
1. Puck

**A/N: Hey. So, I'm fixing my 100 word challenge. I'm changing it. Instead, I've done ten drabbles for each character, each a power of ten, up to 100 words.**

 _Words-10_

He thinks maybe it's time to grow up. Like her.

 _Words-20_

Why on earth was she charging into an abandoned looney bin alone? And why on earth was he following her?

 _Words-30_

Rage was definitely her colour. There was a murderous glint in her eyes, and he just couldn't get enough of it.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, PUCK!"

Ah, love.

 _Words-40_

He hates her. Obviously. He hates her, and they will be enemies forever. He'll keep doing dumb stuff and she'll keep yelling at him. That's the way he likes it. But it's alright he thinks she has pretty eyes. Right?

 _Words-50_

When it rained, he second-guessed himself the most. Does he regret his rebellion? Would he take it all back, and live a life of luxury? The blonde boy huddled under a park bench shivers, though he isn't cold. He can't be cold, really. But he can definitely be wet.

 _Words-60_

She is an ember to him. Keeping him burning, giving him hope, bringing him warmth and light. So when the sword plunges through her middle, and the ember is extinguished, he does not go out. Like water on the fire, a great puff of steam billows up from where the ember died. He roars with rage, and charges in battle.

 _Words-70_

He was sobbing. He was crying on the floor, because sometimes life was too unfair. Why was everything he loved taken away from him? But vengeance would be done, he swore it. Such a crime would not go unpunished, or his name wasn't Puck Goodfellow! She who had dealt such a disgusting murder would be vanquished.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry for eating the last cookie."

 _Words-80_

He falls the ground, no longer able to feel the knife. Faces swim in and out of view, but all he can focus on is her. Tears are slipping down her cheeks, and he swears to kill whoever made her cry. Then he realises it him; she is crying for him. He has to kill himself then, according to his previous thought. But he's dying anyway, so it's impossible. He laughs weakly at his own hysterical humour.

"Don't cry, Sabrina."

 _Words-90_

He plans for weeks. Mustardseed, Titania, Veronica, Daphne, even Jake are all involved in his grand gesture. Day and night, he plans out the perfect colour scheme, setting, speech, music, all with five other people screaming at him. But it's worth it, because everything will be perfect, and when he asks her to marry him, she will cry and say yes. The night before, Puck can't keep still as he and Sabrina go to bed. Then, when he kisses her goodnight, Sabrina looks over.

"Hey Puck, wanna get married?"

"WHAT?!"

 _Words-100_

Maybe giving up his youth had been hard, but look at where he was was today. The woman next to him cooed meaningless things to a baby swaddled in a blue blanket, who gurgled up at her. A warm, fizzy sort of feeling welled up in his chest, and if anyone asked, he would've blamed it on the flute of champagne in his hand. Puck pressed a kiss to his wife's temple, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" Sabrina teased with a smile.

"Oh, just because." He said, and hummed happily.

Life was good.

 **See? There's my 100 words. 80 was absolutely thrilling to write. I think it's one of my favourite things I've ever written. Don't you guys just love when you manage to capture something exactly like you want it? Review, please.**


	2. Sabrina

**Read and review, please.**

 _Words-10_

Whatever it takes, she must protect Daphne at all costs.

 _Words-20_

She wasn't going to bother asking what she had just gotten soaked in. By now, she knew better than that.

 _Words-30_

Why didn't anyone understand? The enemy was all around them! Specifically all around their kitchen, drinking cocktails and socialising. During a housewarming party. Her granny had the worst ideas sometimes.

 _Words-40_

She breathes in his scent, like pine and summer breezes. Up until now, she has been fine, but suddenly she is seized with terror.

"Don't go." She murmurs.

"What?"

"Nothing." A lone tear drips from her eye on his collarbone.

 _Words-50_

She can't believe this is happening. Quick, shallow breaths are all she can get in her lungs, because she feels she might throw up any second. She grabs her father's arm for support and closes her eyes. This is it. The organ starts to play, and the chapel doors open.

 _Words-60_

Despite the tears, Sabrina took a moment to smile and remember. Remember rainbow meals, soft German nicknames, sunflower appliqués and gentle smiles. Everything that Relda Grimm was. She squeezed Daphne's hand, and pulled her sister closer. Granny was in a better place now, filled with love, squid pancakes, and her beloved husband. But that didn't stop Sabrina from missing her.

 _Words-70_

Even as a little girl, she always wanted to touch the stars. Her daddy painted them on her ceiling, so when she bounced on her bed, her fingers would brush them for a second, before gravity dragged her down.

She's all grown up now, but she still looks up at the sky. Her husband walks over, and slips an arm over her shoulders.

"I can take you there, you know."

 _Words-80_

She strokes the cheek of her baby and holds her daughter all the closer. Her firstborn toddles up and climbs onto the couch next to her mother, before falling into a heap and giggling. She tucks an arm around her toddler, and leans into the man dozing on the couch beside her. A smile graces his beautiful features, and he stirs. Sleepy green eyes blink at her, and then close contentedly. She lays her head on his shoulder. Goodnight, Goodfellows.

 _Words-90_

A wail pierces the peaceful silence. Sabrina struggles to her feet and picks up her child. Beginning to rock her, the tired mother prays that her daughter will fall back asleep. Despite all efforts, the baby doesn't want her bottle, or her 'blankie' or a new diaper, and doesn't need to burp.

"Puck!"

Her husband appears in the doorway, shirtless and discombobulated.

"You called, milady?" He grins sleepily.

Upon glimpsing her father, the baby quiets. Sabrina passes off her daughter into her husband's waiting arms and heads back to bed.

 _Words-100_

"Drop dead, Smelly." A disinterested comeback is flung over Puck's shoulder without a thought as he saunters down the hallway to his room. For a split second, Sabrina's thoughts run wild.

He is an angel. Not in the traditional sense, but an angel nonetheless. She can tell, in his brassy curls, in the dimples caving his cheeks, in his fresh green eyes. And when she watches him soar in the sky, she feels astoundingly mortal. No wonder he calls her Ugly, Stupid, and Useless. Compared to him, she is but an insignificant speck in his millennials of age.

"Whatever, Freak."


	3. Snow

**A/N: boy it's been long. i had this prewritten, so I posted it because I'm having writers block. Anyway, R and R, please.**

 _Words-10_

She loved him. But sometimes, you just gotta walk away.

 _Words-20_

Snow never wore diamonds. Diamonds were pretty, but they always came with that one promise she didn't want to make.

 _Words-30_

She doesn't have commitment issues. She just isn't ready to be tied down by something as ridiculous as a promise. Promises were nothing but lies, wrapped up trust and rings.

 _Words-40_

She was the one who had walked away from him that fateful day. That had been her own decision. So why was she crying now, because of him? She didn't care he had married three other women. Really, she didn't.

 _Words-50_

It's nights like these where she just needs a stiff drink.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Snow!"

"And I don't need protecting, don't you understand that?"

"Of course, but the world is filled with-"

"Stop right there, William. This conversation is over."

"Fine."

She settles for a black coffee.

 _Words-60_

She traced a finger over the angles and planes of his face. He smiled blissfully, and his eyelids opened to reveal cerulean irises blinking up at her. A fond smile tugged at her lips.

"Good morning, Billy."

He closed his eyes in denial.

"We should just stay in bed today."

It's the little things that get her. Every single time.

 _Words-70_

Clad in white, she makes her way down the aisle. All she sees is him, smiling brightly from the end of it. She reaches him, clenching her roses tightly. His eyes hold an air of affection and protectiveness. Doubt coils in her stomach. She's seen how he is, standing in front of defenceless peasants. It's one of the things she loves about him. So why is she suddenly questioning everything?

 _Words-80_

She spends half an hour doing her hair, putting on her makeup, and picking out a dress. When she finally emerges from the bedroom, Billy's eyes go wide.

"Wow." He breathes, and she blushes.

Four hours later, she has removed all her makeup, her hair is loose, and she's wearing sweatpants with an oversize shirt. She walks into their bedroom and Billy smiles.

"I love you so much." He declares, and she is reminded why she loves him so much.

 _Words-90_

She was more than just a pretty porcelain doll, to be placed on a shelf forever. She didn't need a knight in shining armour to come sweep her away and save her from all harm. She wasn't a helpless damsel singing to animals at the top of a tower. She was a warrior, and she could take care of herself. She attacked the punching bag all the harder. Maybe all this training and fighting would show Billy and the rest of the world that Snow White didn't need rescuing anymore.

 _Words-100_

It's all one big whirlwind. Flowers, hair, makeup, dress, seating, women, men, vows. But then, in a blink, she's standing at the altar, and wow, he's standing in front of her. Eyes shining, pressed suit, and wow, everyone's here. And just like that, Snow feels she is going to fall over. Good lord, this is it. But here she is, draped in white, clenching a bouquet, standing under an arch of roses while onlookers dab at their eyes.

Almost as if he senses her thoughts, her groom looks over. Surely she wouldn't leave him here again?

She wouldn't.

"I do."

 **I feel a little conflicted I wrote all of Snow about her love life and Billy. But that's really a big part of what makes MB's Snow different from fairytale maiden, isn't it? And I'm a big fluffy shipper, so yeah this is a thing.**


End file.
